heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Detox
snagging this name ( owo)b this oc is gonna be scary cause I need a sadistic psycho :O omfg this is gonna be fuunnnnnnnn lets get started *cracks knuckles* ---- Detox belongs to Luster. Do not use her without permission please. I started a joke Which started the whole world crying As a psychopathic, sadistic, schizophrenic lunatic, Dee is definitely a very vibrant character. As a once successful circus performer, and a retired mime, Dee is certainly a grotesque and disturbingly interesting dragoness to bump into in the prison yard...or a dark alley. Now a manic assassin, she can be hired to do the dirty work of other dragons. She enjoys causing pain, and loves feeling pain as well. She has a habit of playing with her food, and can prove to be very, very torturous when killing. But I didn't see That the joke was on me, oh no =Description= Disturbing at best, heart-stopping at worst, Detox is definitely a show-stopper if she decides to show up. With sickly white scales, tarnished black smears and rusty splatters, she resembles a ghostly skeleton. Her bony frame is delicate and fragile, and her light weight only aids in the illusion of her phantasmal complexion. Her limbs are long and thin, like spider legs, and her tail is bony and whip-like. She looks disturbingly unhealthy, with sunken eyes and a crooked posture. Her wings, due to an accident when she was younger, are small and crumpled, bent and healed at odd angles. Most of the webbing between the digits is torn off or shredded. They are completely useless, and are more of a burden than an asset. She has been contemplating just cleaving them off herself, but is ambivalent; until she can think of a good way to cut them off, they will stay there. Her snout is pointed and thin, with deep sunken sockets and very thin eye ridges. Her ears are huge compared to the average dragon, and they stretch back behind her head, longer than her horns. She has two gauges in each ear: a large one in the lobe, and a smaller one she jut punched into the cartilage. The frill along her cheeks has been torn up, only leaving the cartilaginous spines and a few scraps of the shredded membrane. Her teeth are very long and sharp, and perfectly aligned: none are crooked, and are bleached a startlingly bright white. The inside of her mouth is a venomous lime green, with black as it nears her throat. She almost always has a terrifying smile plastered to her snout, and she rarely ever frowns. With her RainWing scales, she generally keeps her underbelly striped with thick black and white bars, and also stripes her tail and her limbs similarly. Being the pain-crazed lunatic she is, she tends to hurt herself. A lot. She tattoos herself often; the most noticeable are an illegible name scrawled on her back between her wings, and the black stripes she inked on her tongue. However, her tattoos are only minor. She prefers something a little more painful; thread. She loves stitching things. She will sometimes stitch her wings together, or poke holes in her ears and hang things from them on black threads. She once, while in her jail cell for a particularly long time, she stitched her mouth shut; it isn't rare for her to do that nowadays. Her claws are stained a grim pale rusty color, and her eyes are always caked with runny black makeup smeared all over her eye sockets. Her eyes themselves are a terrifying lime green, and are usually wide and unblinking. For clothing, she usually wears very little: usually only a huge black hoodie or a necktie. I started to cry Which started the whole world laughing =Personality= wipp I looked at the skies Running my hands over my eyes =History= wip And I fell out of bed Hurting my head from things that I'd said =Abilities= wip Till I finally died Which started the whole world living =Relationships= wip Oh, if I'd only seen That the joke was on me =Gallery= wip